Something Old - Bade Fanfic
by inplainsight131
Summary: This is a two or three chapter story about Beck and Jade's first anniversary as a couple. Written for the Silver Sixpence Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

"It was 1954 when my husband..." Tori was doing her version of "The Bird Scene" for the third time, and Jade was completly spaced out. She couldn't focus. Something strange was going on. Beck had been very secretive lately.

It was coming up on their anniversary, so maybe he was just planning some sort of suprise, _oh yay._

_..._

It was Saturday at 8.00 when Jade heard it._ Knock. Knock. Knock._

"UHGH. What?!" Jade screamed. When she rolled over and saw that Beck was missing, she got a little nervous. Beck wasn't one to leave without telling her. Someething was going on, and she didn't like it. She took her time walking to the door. She slowly pried to door open to see a beautiful face looking back at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jade was aggrivated, but that quicklly faded when Beck yanked her out of the RV and embraced her in a warm kiss.

"Good morning, sunshine." Beck gushed.

"I repeat, 'What the hell are you doing?'" Jade repeated, but she'd lost that bitter undertone she had just minutes before.

"Oh... _nothin'." _Beck said suspiciously.

"Alright... what's up?"

"Follow me." Beck said, reaching out to grab Jade's hand before she could object.

"Uhhhhh." Jade groaned in disapproval, but Beck's smile never faltered.

...

After dragging Jade to his GTO, and driving around, Beck used alleyways so Jade wouldn't become suspicious, for about a half-an-hour, Beck pulled to a gentle stop. Jade didn't recognized this part of town, which was suprising since she'd lived here all her life. This place was right next to a train track, and sort of run-down, with boarded up windows, and walls that were covered in graffitti. Jade loved graffitti.

"Woah. This is awesome." Jade rarely smiled, but now she was practically beaming.

"I new you'd love this. My friend, Breeze, told me about this place. Only artists who have been doing this for years know about this place."

"I recognize some of these, this one is from Reefer, that gray one is from Meeks, and that one, down there, that says 'GASP' it's from Dr. Sex."

"So... you really _do_ like it?"

"No..." She saw Beck's face fall.

"No. Beck let me finish. I _love_ it." Beck immedietly regained his smile, just like a child.

Well, since you _love_ it so much, follow me." Jade stretched out her hand for Beck to grab. Beck led Jade around to the other side, to a door that had a broken lock on it. He looked around, to make sure that no one was watching, and proceeded to remove the lock and lead Jade swiftly inside.

...

It was chilly, and the only source of light was from the broken boards covering the windows. Beck promptly removed his worn, jean jacket and wrapped it around Jade's shoulders. Jade didn't protest; in all honesty, she never did. They walked up two flights of steps, when Beck suddenly stopped at a closed door. The slowly knocked three times and ran his boot along the bottom of the door. Before Jade had time to question anything, door was cracked open by some unseen force, and a man called out from inside.

"Beck!" a slight pause, "That you man.

"Yeah, just me and my girl." He hollared back.

"Skipz, let 'em in, man." And with that the door swung open to reveal a room crowded with bean bags, folding chairs, and one pool table. Breeze was sitting on the pool table, he had a bottle of beer in one hand, and a can of spray paint in the other. This room had not been neglected like the rest of the building. The walls were freshly painted and there were actually appliances running off a generator. Beck walked over and brought the guy into a "man-hug," as Beck liked to call them.

"Breeze, this is my girlfriend, Jade." Beck smiled and waved his hand toward Jade.

"A pleasure to meet to." Breeze walked over and kissed the back of her hand. Jade didn't know what to think of this, so she replied with just a "What's up?"

"Oh you're that kind of girl." Breeze's statement confused them.

"What kind is that?!" Jade shot back.

"Woah, chill, mamacita. I just meant a girl that doesn't need any man to treat her like a child." Breeze walked over to his spot on the table and pulled out a knife from his boot. Jade immedietly jumped into a fighting stance, only to see Breeze cutting open a box that held even more spray paint. Jade relaxed, but only after Breeze had put hid knife away.

"Come on, amigos and amiga." He said, smiling innocently toward Jade, who was now totally calm around 'Breeze' and 'Skipz'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Love Wicked, and I was listening to "No One Mourns The Wicked" while I was writing this HAHA. This Chapter is rated Teen to MATURE! If you don't want the read about Beck and Jade doin' it. Don't read it, but seriously there is nothing that intense. **

They walked down the hallway and turned the corner to the left that revealed another staircase, other than the one she and Beck had used earlier. They climbed up another 3 flights to an empty flat. This place had emptied cans of spray paint, rags and trash. It had a great view of the shops and buildings around the neighborhood. Beck walked over and grabbed a can of paint, black, Jade's favorite color, and started painting. Jade quickly ran over and grabbed a can of paint as well, it was red, Beck's favorite color. Beck was on one side of the flat, while Jade was on the other, both painting passionately. After about ten minutes, Breeze and Skipz got the idea of where this was going and quietly dismissed themselves. It took another half-an-hour before Beck was done. He walked over and grabbed a sheet and pulled some nails out of an abandoned board. He covered his piece up and quietly sat down, facing the wall, waiting Jade to finish. In another five or so minutes, Jade was done and wiping the sweat from her forehead she walked over to kiss Beck on the cheek. He stood up abruptly, and swooped Jade into his embrace. They kissed tenderly for a fewe minutes, before Beck spoke up.

"Alright, let's see... do you want to go first?"

"Sure, I guess." Jade led Beck over to hers. It was a pair of scissors, but there was something else... a heart. The scissors were painted overtop of the heart, and below the painting it read _Solus ego vos diligunt_.

"Baby, I love you so much. I just love this, it's amazing. But I'm sorry, I, um, don't speak whatever language this is written in." Beck was embarassed to admit that.

"It reads,_ I only love you_." Beck kissed Jade on the top of her head.

"This is so beautiful, I hope my piece does the same thing for you, that this did for me." Beck and Jade walked over and Beck ripped the curtain down. Jade gasped when she saw it. Her eyes started to fill with tears and she couldn't look away. It was Beck and Jade lying naked, entertwined, holding eachother, under the stars.

"This... this... is how I want to spend the rest of my life, lying with you. I love you so much words can't describe it." Right then and there Beck took Jade, right there in an abandoned building. When it ended Beck and Jade lied there, just like the picture. From that moment on, Beck knew he would never let Jade go. He slipped a small box out of his pocket. It was now or never. He leaned over and set the box on Jade's bare stomach and kissed it. She looked down, and immedietly she knew that this was real. She opened the box and gasped, it was beautiful, it was a black diamond with a black gold band. She slid it onto her finger and kissed Beck intensely on the lips. This was true love and she knew it was what she wanted.


End file.
